cosas que odio de vos
by pierrot2596
Summary: desde hace semanas kid se ha estado comportando un poco raro cuando estan en grupo y mas cuando esta chrona. parece molesto, nervioso y algo rona por su parte se siente incomoda por su comportamiento y siente que es culpa suya. ella, armandose de valor, intentara confrontarlo para saber que es lo que en verdad piensa de ella.
fic levemente inspirado en la cancion cosas que odio de voz de floricienta. obvio kidxchrona

soul eater no me pertenece bla bla bla atsushi okhubo bla bla bla

mis otros fics... aplazados porque a pesar de saber que sigue y que escribir no se como o que palabras usar

y se que me han pedido continuacion a mi fic gender bender pero es que no se me ocurre nada. proximamente escribire algo estilo genderbend como continuacion y tengo miles de ideas por escribir

esto hiba a ser un drable o como se diga, se me olvido pero quise escribirle un poquito mas de desarrollo :3

sin mas ... aqui vamos

cancion : cosas que odio de voz

floricienta

chrona

nunca pense que encontraría

a alguien distinto como voz

si fue difícil el encuentro...

conocerte, conocerte fue un error

en tantas cosas yo te odio

que me hace mal estar con voz

quisiera tenerte muy lejos ... olvidarte, olvidarme de quien sos

odio de voz tu sonrisa ganadora

esos ojos de dorados soles(verde cielo dice la cancion . _.)

y tu forma de mirar

odio de voz como se mueve tu boca

lo que siento si me rozas, lo que dices al hablar

odio de voz

que no te odio

ni un poquito, que me gustas y que ya no puedo mas

porque creo que te amo mas que a nadie mas que a todo

yo te amo

yo te amo, no te odio

kid

me pasan tantas cosas juntas

que se parte la razon

en mi cabeza yo te odio

y mi corazón, mi corazón esta con vos

sera el comienzo de una historia

sera tal vez un gran amor

esto que siento es tan intenso

es tan grande, es tan grande esta pasión

odio de voz esos ojos azules de princesa

esa risa que es tan fresca

tu carita de muñeca

...

odio de voz que no te odio

ni un poquito que me gustas y que ya no puedo mas

porque creo que te amo mas que a nadie, mas que a todo.

yo te amo

yo te amo, no te odio

desde hace semanas kid se ha estado comportando un poco raro cuando estan en grupo y mas cuando esta chrona. parece molesto, nervioso y algo distraí por su parte se siente incomoda por su comportamiento y siente que es culpa suya. ella, armandose de valor, intentara confrontarlo para saber que es lo que en verdad piensa de ella.

\- no creen que kid actua algo extraño - menciono Soul despreocupadamente mientras el y los demás esperaban al mencionado tecnico y sus armas en la entrada del shibusen

\- si, parece como que algo le molesta- afirmo maka de acuerdo con su compañero

en ese momento chrona sintió una oprecion en su pecho, ella ya había notado el extraño comportamiento del joven shinigami. y sentía que era a causa de ella

\- debe ser una de sus tonterías de simetría. ya se le pasara- hablo despreocupado black star quien se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos junto con tsubaki.

cuando kid y las hermanas thompson llegaron todo parecía normal. se saludaron todos normalmente. pero en cuanto aquellos ojos dorados se encontraron con unos azules, el joven shinigami miro hacia otra direccion, despues cerro sus ojos en su expresión seria y camino a paso decidido dejandolos a todos atrás.

desde ese suceso, la joven pelirosa se sintio deprimida.

ya en clase cuando todos estaban en lo suyo mientras su excéntrico y loco profesor disecaba un ornitorrinco, la técnica de coletas noto que algo le ocurría a su mejor amiga

\- chrona, ¿te pasa algo?

\- n-no. no es nada- contesto la usuaria de la espada demoníaca tratatando de disimular su tristeza

-vamos, dime que ocurre ¿a caso no confías en mi? - pregunto con insistencia

\- e-etto yo - la pelirosa se sintió presionada y mas aun cuando sintió que alguien mas la estaba observando

\- ustedes tres. callense y no interrumpan o los disecciono y saben que lo hare- amenazo el profesor

chrona dejo a su amiga y se concentro en sus apuntes. salvada por stein, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y volvió encerrarse en sus pensamientos. ¿por que el profesor stein había mencionado "tres"?. miro de reojo y en la fila de arriba, justo arriba de ella se encontraban el joven shinigami y las hermanas thompson.

la tristeza volvió a ella. tenia que hacer algo para saber que ocurria con el joven de ojos dorados, sabia que algo tenia que ver ella en ese asunto y le preocupaba mucho su compañero. escribió una nota y a la hora del receso la dejo con mucho cuidado en el puesto de kid

cuando el receso termino todos volvieron a sus respectivos asientos para la siguiente clase. el joven shinigami noto algo nuevo en su asiento, una nota. la tomo sin que nadie lo viera y la leyo discretamente.

"encontremonos a las seis en la entrada del shibusen. necesito preguntarte algo importante. maka "

estaba perdido. maka seguramente ya conocía su secreto y como siempre lo mas probable es que lo haya malinterpretado todo y este planeando asesinarlo. sabia lo mucho que maka quería a la pelirosa y como era de sobreprotectora. ya podía sentir un libro en su cráneo.

las clases transcurrieron normalmente pero el joven amante de la simetria no se sentía tranquilo. conforme pasaba el tiempo sus nervios aumentaban.

cuando se acabaron las clases todos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares. faltaban quince minutos para las seis y kid se encontraba aun en su asiento

-no vienes? -pregunto la mayor de sus armas

\- al rato las alcanzo- contesto con desánimo y sus compañeras se fueron. al final se quedo solo en el salón.

camino lentamente hacia la entrada y cuando llego al lugar no encontró a la rubia de coletas. en vez de eso vio a chrona sentada en el primer escalon contemplando el atardecer

intento pasar desapercibido pero en ese momento ella se levanto y le miro a los ojos. era peor de lo que imagino, pero era el momento de decir la verdad

kid kun ¿me odias? -le pregunto la pelirosa con la mirada triste

el joven shinigami se detuvo un momento a pensar como decirle lo que sentía por ella. despues de un largo suspiro se acerco un poco a ella y hablo

\- escuchame bien chrona. podría encontrar mas de ocho mil cosas que odie de ti- en ese momento empezó a mencionarlas

"cosas que odio de ti"

-odio tu asimétrico cabello, odio tu apariencia asimetrica, odio cuando estamos cerca porque no puedo estar tranquilo con tu presencia

odio que seas tan asimétrica, odio tu debilidad a la vida

odio que tu madre sea una bruja y una de las peores enemigas del shibusen

odio que hallas sido una traidora... nos traicionaste a todos y aunque trato de entender tus razones me cuesta todavía olvidarlo.

odio que tambien seas una bruja. los shinigamis y las brujas somos enemigos naturales

odio...

odio que llores

odio cuando estas triste

odio cuando te lastiman. odio cuando dejas que abusen de ti y te molesten. porque se que eres mas fuerte que ellos pero no vez

odio a ragnarock. ese horrible y asimétrico ser, es molesto y te agrede. además de que te hace ver mas asimétrica

y lo que mas odio de ti es... aahh... que a pesar de todo no puedo odiarte, nisiquiera un poco, que me gustas ... y ya no puedo ocultarlo mas

porque creo... creo que te amo mas que a nadie... mas que a todo

te amo

yo te amo, no te odio.-

kid desvío su mirada sonrojado y nervioso. quiso salir corriendo en ese momento pero algo o mas bien alguien lo detuvo . chrona se fue hacia el y lo abrazo fuertemente.

\- gracias- susurro ella mas que feliz cerrando los ojos

el joven shinigami correspondió el abrazo aunque no sabia como sentirse. se sentía feliz ante la reacción de la pelirosa pero se llenaba de dudas en su mente, quisaz ella no lo había entendido o no le corresponderia de la misma manera. desde su punto de vista ella parecía feliz al sentirse amada pero seguramente ella no lo amaba de la misma manera que el a ella. chrona había demostrado ser una persona muy inocente e ingenua y todavía no conocía ciertos sentimientos. y aquello en ella era una de las pocas cosas que no odiaba de ella, por el contrario, amaba eso.

estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la chica abrio su boca una vez mas para susarrar en silencio

-"yo tambien te amo kid"

fin


End file.
